


kiss it better

by kirargent



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, F/F, Femslash February, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3272978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirargent/pseuds/kirargent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven smiles while she rolls her eyes. "Shut up, Clarke. You're the youngest zero-g mechanic we've seen in fifty years. Keeping you healthy is top priority."</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss it better

**Author's Note:**

> For [The 100 Femslash February Challenge](http://the-100-femslash.tumblr.com/post/109795013900/do-you-write-fics-do-you-love-the-100-are-you-a) day one: role reversal

"What is it this time, Griffin?" Raven's ponytail swings behind her as she turns, her mouth pulled in a grin to match the glint in her eyes. Her smiles come easily in here; her steps are light as she navigates the clinic. She waves a hand at a rickety metal chair, and Clarke sits as she's been told.

"Just—a little accident," she says. Raven cocks an eyebrow, dropping into a rolling chair. A practiced glide places her right in front of Clarke; she holds out an expectant hand.

Sighing, Clarke extends her left arm.

Raven gives a low whistle; her fingers curl around Clarke's wrist to turn her arm, eyeing up the damage. "You oughta be more careful, you know," she says. (She always says that.)

"You worried about me?" Clarke quips, her lips shaped with smug amusement.

"Please." Raven's already rolling across her cramped workroom, pulling open drawers and sorting quickly through mismatched supplies. "I'd just like to stop wasting bandage on you."

At this, Clarke's smile drops; she knows how tight things have been in the med unit recently. The pieced together what they could when they formed the Ark Station, but they just don't have the resources to keep a small nation healthy.

"Raven, I'm sorry," Clarke says, her voice low.

Raven smiles while she rolls her eyes. "Shut up, Clarke. You're the youngest zero-g mechanic we've seen in fifty years. Keeping you healthy is top priority."

"Fifty-two," Clarke says under her breath. Raven rolls back over, swats her upper arm with a squished-flat tube of burn cream.

"C'mon," she says. "Hold out your arm. We gotta get you wrapped up."

Clarke complies, gritting her teeth as Raven's gloved fingers spread a thin, thin, thin layer of cream over the bitter red of the burn that mars the inside of her forearm. A bandage is next, wrapped snug and sterile by Raven's careful, quick hands. "I can't give you more," Raven says quietly, her eyes darting up from her work. She gives Clarke a small, gentle smile. "But you come back to me if it gets worse, okay?"

"Yeah," Clarke says. "Okay." She smiles back, pretending her arm isn't screaming bloody murder. Raven must see something anyway, though. She leans in.

"Hey," she says, voice soft. Her smile is delicate and her eyes are full of something warm and familiar and kind, and Clarke has to take a shaky breath. Raven's fingers brush down the curve of her cheek, and Clarke closes her eyes. "I'm sorry I can't do more."

Clarke shakes her head a few times fast. "It's okay," she whispers, opening her eyes again. "It's okay, I know you can't."

Raven shrugs. "Wish I could."

Clarke curls her fingers together in her lap. "How about kissing it better? Are you low on kisses, too?"

Raven stares at her. "You're a loser," she says flatly.

Clarke snorts. "Yes," she says. "Why in the world do you hang out with me?"

"I have no idea," Raven says, shaking her head. She gives Clarke a kiss before she goes, though.

(She always does.)

**Author's Note:**

> also [on tumblr](fdkls)


End file.
